


Enemy

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Titan!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi didn't think he'd ever be frozen in fear like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a fic request response from tumblr user bigelsteine! Original prompt: mikasa losing a limb in the mouth of a titan and levi witnessing it.

Levi’s POV

I can’t remember the last time I was frozen in fear. In fact, I don’t ever remember hearing my heart beat so loudly in my ears, or feeling my hands shake so terribly.

In my line of work I saw thousands of good men and women in the fists and jaws of titans, but I never thought I’d see her there. Of course I had cared for my other soldiers who had fallen to the same doom, but I was never in love with any of them. I hadn’t kissed any of them in the HQ’s storage rooms or slept in their arms.

I’d never trusted any of them with my life before.

The titan had her dangling in the air by one leg. As it tilted its head back and opened its gigantic mouth, she pulled herself up, stabbing its thumb with her last good blade before hanging to its hand for dear life. I silently begged her to move, get the hell away, but she didn’t, and I realized in horror that she was out of gas. The titan snapped its mouth shut on her leg. Blood now ran down its chin disgustingly like honey dribbled from the mouths of the royals fortunate and cowardly enough to seek refuge in the Inner Walls while their people died for their luxury.

The tree I was in shook as another titan approached and I felt my ears ring with it’s roar, but I was still too horrified and disgusted to move. As the Titan moved closer, I saw that it was Jaeger’s titan, and it’s green eyes looked more furious than I’d ever seen them. With a single punch, he pushed the other titan’s head right off its shoulders and he ripped what was left of its neck to pieces with its teeth, though I was more concerned with Mikasa, as she fell and fell and fell.

I heard something I think was my own scream, as I finally found the motivation to leap forward, hoping to catch her. She could survive the loss of a limb if we treated her soon enough, but she wouldn’t survive that fall. Ultimately, it was my own weakness that betrayed me. My eyesight was too blurry with tears. I missed her wrist by less than a foot.

When she hit the ground she broke with a sickening crack.

Eren’s titan stooped to pick up her unconscious body in one hand with what could only be described as a whimper. I dropped to his palm and cradled her torso in my arms as he carried us to the headquarters.

Against all odds, by the time we got back she was still alive, barely, but still breathing. Even so, she wouldn’t wake up, and she never did. 

After three days in a coma, bandages, casts, and braces, Mikasa died the bravest soldier I’d ever known. I would never scold another soldier for freezing up in battle.

We took her body back to the walls to be buried later that week. As I laid a bouquet of sunflowers on her grave, Hanji touched my shoulder lightly. 

“Corporal… I know the two of you had feelings for each other. I just wanted to say how sor-"

“Don’t ever tell me they aren’t the enemy."


End file.
